


House Of Lestrange

by Thepatient



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepatient/pseuds/Thepatient
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort and Bellatrix had a child who attended hogwarts with the golden trio. Starts at book 1, ends at book seven.Eventual background wolfstar which is heavily implied and confirmed. Also it is important to the plot.Eventual Drarry





	1. Chapter 1

This journal was found weeks after the end of the wizarding war. The second one that is. It was published because of the wishes of the Boy Who lived. The journal was property of Vega Esmeralda Lestrange. 

 

Most wizards remember that dreadfull night, where Voldemort tried to murder an entire family and only little Harry lives. However, the knowledge that Voldemort had a child was kept hush hush. That child is me, Vega Esmeralda Lestrange. I don't know where Esmeralda comes from but its the name I chose to go by. If I ever meet my mother I will ask her why she ignored the Black family tradition with my middle name. Anyway, back to my story. After, my father's apparent death ( how unfortutate) it didn't take my mother long before she was shipped to Askaban. So after that, I was practically an orphan, and all alone in the world. Albus Dumbledore intervined, I was sent to live with Serverus Snape. His first choice was Sirius Black but he decided to blow up muggles so that plan was ruined. He couldn't risk me ever becoming evil and being the next Voldemort so the Malfoys were not an option to be considered. Andromeda refused to raise the spawn of evil. So here I am, 11 years old and starting my first year of hogwarts. I decided to write a journal, so that atleast I don't have to lie about my identity to myself. Anyway, now I have written down my tragic back story , lets move on to what I did in my day. Today was the day where I would have buy all my books, wand and clothes for the year. I would have to travel to Diagon Ally. My trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful. Obviously, I have access to Bellatrix's Black family fortune so I am not poor. On the other hand, I was alone. Severus was busy on Hogwarts business or something. I spent the day captivated by a ginger haired family. The family was quite large and I thought I could count at least 6 sons. There was a girl. A smiling little thing. I guessed she was my age. Her mother noticed me looking, and I quickly glanced away. Not before I saw a hint of pity on her face. I hate being pitied. Though it did get me thinking. What would it be like to have a family that would love and cherish you, through everything? I pushed away that thought. Severus was my family. No matter how unconventional it was. Maybe I could be friends with the ginger family when I attended Hogwarts. No, that is not possible. I was still the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, that I will not be able to deny. I look too much like her. My dark hair and heavily hooded eyes, characteristics shared only with her and my aunt. I know that when I attend Hogwarts, I am likely to be an outcast but it is all I have known.


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda's first day at Ho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fend off the insecurities.

Esmeralda sat in a full dormitary. All of the other first years were getting ready to sleep but she was writing in a small black journal. Her feelings leaking onto the page in black ink. 

The day was interesting to say the least, the moment i dragged my luggage onto the platform I was ushered to stand with the Malfoy family. Draco referring to me as his little cousin was annoying to say the least. I hadn't until this moment realised how similar we looked. He is light where I am dark, but the haughtiness is in his features as it is in mine. The shape of his eyes and the curve of his cheekbones. Hollow cheeks, and a nonexistent smile. Narcissa fussed over me like a mother would. Smoothing my hair with her fingers and muttering about how I should live with them. I understood the reasons why I couldn't so didn't allow myself to fantasize about it. "Little cousin, have you seen Harry Potter yet?" Draco asked me in a protentious voice, which I decided I loathed. "Harry Potter." I repeated, puzzled. This led Draco to look at me like I was an idiot. "He is our age, rumors have flown about him attending Hogwarts." Draco explained with superiority. "He will not what anything to do with me." I told him quietly. Draco was shushed as a train sped along the tracks coming to a stop before them. I picked up my luggage and started towards the train. Nerves made my hands clammy. My fingers then slipped off my case and it dropped to the floor. "Need any help?" A voice had asked. I looked up to see a chubby blonde boy looking down at me. "I'm Nevile, Nevile Longbottom."He told me. Of course he is, because the world hates me. "Esmeralda Lestrange." I replied whilst picking up my own luggage. I saw the shock in his eyes as he realised I was the daughter of the woman who had forced madness on his parents. I walked off leaving him stood there.I didn't want to see the blind hatred in his eyes. I count myself lucky that the number of people who know Voldemort is my father is low and sworn to secrecy. Draco doesn't even know, but of course his parents do. Leaking the information would harm their reputation, the world would know that they were in Voldemort's inner circle. I went to sit with the other Slytherins because that is where I belong. The only member of my family who wasn't a Slytherin is Sirius but he is a mass murderer so doesn't count. Some girl kept trying to start a conversation with me, but I just scowled at her. She looks like a pug and was lurking around anyone pureblod and it disgusted me. Pansy I think is her name. My journey was an agonising one. The book I was reading was a muggle one and I was attracting stares. Thankfully, it was soon time to change into our robes and the castle could be clearly viewed. It was nearly time to be sorted. Did I really want to be a Slytherin? Have I ever wanted that? Doubt filled my mind. My eye had found one of the gingers as I walked off the train. It was one of the ones from Diagon alley and he was laughing with a boy with messy hair. The Slytherins had been sat in silence throughout the journey and the only conversations I had heard were about their family backgrounds. I am not proud of my family, nor of any pure blood status that people wrongly think I have. Dumbledore told me of my fathers background when I had asked and it was painful. If I was no sorted into Slytherin, then it would be for the best. As a giant guided us towards boats I could tell everyone else was captivated by the view but all I wanted was to go home. I felt more lonely than I ever felt before. The boat ride was cold and I found myself shivering. The Longbottom boy kept glancing at me. He was in a boat with a girl with bushy hair who had not yet stopped talking. I prefered listening to her talk then looking at the stony faced Slytherins who were trying their best not to look impressed by the castle. As the boats stopped in front of the impressive castle I even forgot about my loneliness. I started treating it as one big adventure. A tall woman stood in front of the door. It was not the first time I had met her, about 5 years ago she had brought me books. She looked sad when I met her. It has always stuck in my memory. Draco decided to introduce himself to the boy with the messy hair. Apparently, it was Harry Potter. He turned Draco down, and I noticed hurt in Draco's eyes. He truly wanted to be his friend. Mogonagall ended her boring speech after being interrupted by Longbottom grabbing his toad. She then walked us towards the middle of a grand hall. I could see Severus and he smiled slightly at me. He only ever smiles at me. Mogonagall called out names from parchment, and I waited. The nerves were starting to eat at me. At last it was my turn. I walked to the seat shaking so much that Mogonagall put her hand on my shoulder as I sat down. The whole room went silent. They know who's daughter I am. The hat touched my head and it didn't even take it a second before it shouted GRIFFINDOR. My hands shook. Griffindor, does that mean I am like Sirius? A murderer. Or am I brave. I couldn't help be worried about the similarities of us. Especially when Draco became a Slytherin and shot me a sad look. Lavender Brown refused to talk to me at the table. Harry Potter did when he sat down. I am praying he doesn't find out who I am because he is the only one who has shown me kindness. Longbottom was obviously unnerved by me throughout the whole feast. I was glad when it ended.


End file.
